


A Dirk ♢ Roxy Oneshot

by oddlyUnique



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyUnique/pseuds/oddlyUnique
Summary: ((Non-SBURB, Humanstuck fic))Roxy got her first gig at a local pub, and all of her friends came to watch. Dirk included. (This is in his POV)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here's the song ;) https://youtu.be/m3lF2qEA2cw

I walked into the small club, hands in my pockets. Looking around for a moment, I spotted Dave and my friends and instantly headed over to them. There was the faintest of smiles on my face as I sat down and looked expectantly up at the small stage at the front of the room. Roxy had invited all of us here to watch her perform for the first time in public, and Rose, John and Jade were performing with her for some of the songs.

"Hey, bro, 'sup?" Dave said, looking over at me.

"Waiting like everyone else, obviously." I heard Jane laugh a bit and I glanced over at her.

"Dirk, are you nervous?" she teased, grinning at me.

I just scoffed and rolled my eyes, looking back at the stage. Okay, so I may have been a little nervous. It was Roxy's first actual gig, so what if I'm protective over her? It was just how I was. Old habits die hard, I suppose. Suddenly the room started to go quiet and I blinked, focusing on the manager walking on stage. The lights dimmed and I saw Rose, John and Jade walk on stage behind him, dressed in what looked like 1920s outfits. I already had an idea on what song Rox was gonna do first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out tonight. I'm actually surprised about the turnout! In a good way of course," the manager said, getting a chuckle out of some audience members. I just rolled my eyes. "Anyway, without further or do, I am glad to introduce the lovely and glamorous Roxy Lalonde!"

The audience applauded and I sat up in my seat as Roxy came up on stage, dressed in a long elegant black dress with lace sleeves. She had gold and silver jewelry, and her wavy blonde hair was in curls. I couldn't help but smile; she was gorgeous for sure.

She walked up on stage and up to the microphone, standing there in silence as she waited for the audience to silence. I noticed one of her hands clutching the dress and I stood up. "Just pretend you're singing to only me, Rox, you'll do great no matter what!" I called out, ignoring the people staring at me. Roxy caught my eye and grinned, relaxing. I nodded back and sat back down, hands clasped in my lap. (Okay, so I was very nervous, oh well.) The room was finally silent and Roxy put her hands on the microphone stand, shutting her eyes. At last, she sang:

"When you were here before..."

That was the other three's cues, picking up their instruments and playing. It was a post-modern cover of "Creep" by Radiohead. This version was Roxy's favorite, she sang it all the time. Smiling slightly, I tapped my foot to the beat, watching as my partially-cousin moved to the music, eyes still closed.

"...But I'm a creep~  
I'm a weirdo..  
What the hell am I doin' hereee...  
I don't belong here..  
Ohh ohhh  
She's.. runnin' out agaiiiinnn...  
She's runnin' out..  
She run, run, run, ruuuuunnnnn....."

Roxy opened her eyes and caught my own again, smiling.

"Whatever makes you happy...  
Whatever you want...  
You're so very special..  
Yeah I wish I was special.."

The crowd whooped when they heard the growl she sometimes does when she sings, even our friends were cheering along.

"But I'm a creep!!  
I'm a weirdooo!  
What the hell am I doing hereeee??  
I don't belong hereee....  
...  
I don't belooonggg... hereee...."

The song ended and almost instantly the crowd was on their feet. I pushed through, climbed on stage, and hugged Roxy, who was laughing from the response. "O-m-g they really liked it Dirky ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" Rox said excitedly, jumping a little.

"What'd you expect? You're the best singer around, Ro-Lal, of course they were gonna love it!" I kissed her forehead, causing her to grin more. "Now get back to singing! They'll love you even more."


End file.
